


Easy, Like Breathing

by WordsFromAsh



Series: Confessions from Some Teenage Superheroes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, plagg becomes adrien's wingman of sorts, post-reveal, though there is a quick identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsFromAsh/pseuds/WordsFromAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying "I love you" to Marinette for the first time shouldn't have been as much of a problem as Adrien had created for himself. They'd been friends now for two years. He'd flirted with her for three years as Chat Noir and Ladybug. They were finally dating so it's not like she didn't like him or anything. But still, Adrien couldn't help his fears nor his awkwardness when it came to the confession.</p><p>(Six times Adrien wasn't able tell Marinette he loved her and the first time he did.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy, Like Breathing

Adrien stood opposite of Ladybug and wondered absently if he looked as nervous as she did. He certainly _felt_ it. After nearly three long overdue years, Adrien was finally going to get what he wanted since day one, Ladybug’s identity. And believe it or not—which, he was positive his Lady would never believe it even if he told her—now that the time was finally here, he did not feel ready for it.

“Whenever the two of you are ready. Take your time,” Master Fu said from the sidelines and Adrien knew he genuinely meant it.

Adrien glanced over at Master Fu and nodded to show he heard. The old man’s kwami sat on his shoulder staring between Adrien and Ladybug. As soon as those eyes turned to him, Adrien averted his gaze to the floor. Wayzz always managed to make him feel uncomfortable like he was being appraised and judged. It didn’t help that unlike Plagg who hid his ancient history from Adrien, Wayzz wore that same timelessness within every look of those eyes. It was unnerving to say the least and Adrien was positive the kwami knew that as well.

He was glad when Ladybug spoke and pulled his attention away from his thoughts. At least, until he realized what she said. “We’ll still be partners no matter what, right Chat?”

.Adrien looked at her. At the way she wrung her hands in front of her and though she met his eyes with her own, they didn’t have the certainty that they usually held. Did she really think…? He remembered at one point she said her civilian self wasn’t as outgoing as Ladybug, but this?

“Of course,” he said with more than enough conviction for the both of them. He grinned at her and was glad to see that she seemed to relax some. A feeble smile formed along her lips at least.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “If you want, I can reveal myself first? If that would make you more comfortable?”

Ladybug’s eyes widened behind her mask and Adrien knew the answer before she even started to shake her head aggressively. “No, no. I can’t- we’re partners, right? So we’ll do it together. I just- on the count of three, okay?”

Adrien swallowed and could feel his Adam’s apple bob in his throat. Slight relief loosened his muscles. If his Lady wanted him to reveal himself first he would have, but at the same time…. Nearly three years of wanting this, so why now did the count of three seem so excruciating? So nerve-wracking? He breathed in through his nose and tried to collect himself. Fears he never realized he harbored before rushed through his mind, but the only one he grabbed onto long enough to truly consider: _What if Ladybug isn’t Marinette_?

Because ever since he got to know her better, the question grew louder and louder until he couldn’t ignore it. Until Plagg finally forced Adrien’s hand and made him admit that he harbored feelings to the shy girl who quickly became his best friend after she got over whatever unnerved her about him—something that Marinette made sure to keep from him even now two years later.

“Chat?”

Adrien breathed out through his mouth. Ladybug stared at him like he had scorned her in some—he never answered her. Shit. Adrien shook his head lightly and felt his bangs tickle his forehead. “Yeah. Count of three.”

Another pause and Adrien was glad Master Fu was so patient with the two of them. Though what were these minutes that they wasted in comparison to the years previously wasted in ignorance?

Ladybug nodded in front of him and when her lips parted. Adrien prepared. “One,” they said together, their voices shaking. Another breath and then, “Two.”

Adrien closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure whether either of them had said three. If they had it was a silent whisper that clung to their lips. Regardless, he felt Chat Noir fizzle out around him and could see the pink light mingle with his green from Ladybug’s de-transformation. The lights faded, leaving him in nothing but darkness and silence.

Why was she silent? Had she closed her eyes as well? Was she disappointed in him? Did she just _leave_? No. No, she wouldn’t leave. Partners no matter what and all of that. So then what—

“A- Adrien?”

He did _not_ jump and he was _not_ startled. His heart _may_ have skipped a beat though because he _knew_ that voice. He hardly ever heard that stutter and uncertainty anymore, but he knew it.

Adrien couldn’t open his eyes fast enough. His shock at seeing her in front of him quickly vanished into the largest smile he’d ever worn. Already it hurt his cheeks. “Mari?” Adrien looked at the small creature that sat on her shoulder with a proud expression directed at her chosen. Her kwami, Tikki, wasn’t it? “You’re Ladybug?” He couldn’t contain the joy that took his voice up a pitch or two.

She nodded. Her gaze flicked over to Plagg who hovered above Adrien and she smiled. He’d seen many smiles from her, but he’d never realized that something had been missing from all of them until now. They were now free and unrestrained from secrets. “And you’re Chat Noir.”

Adrien grinned. “ _Purr_ haps.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and how had Adrien not known just from that fond little gesture? His heart fluttered watching her. His Princess and his Lady were one in the same and everything felt so _easy_ now. It felt right. No more warring with loving two people at once because he loved only one. Only ever had loved one.

Marinette shook her head. “You’re such a dork. I should have known.”

“And you’re a terrible liar, _I_ should have known.”

Adrien stretched out his arms like he’d done so many times before and like all those times before, Marinette walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and his arms fell around her. This hug felt different than all their hello and goodbye hugs before whether received by Chat Noir and Ladybug or Adrien and Marinette. It felt better. Whole. Tension they were unaware of lifted from between them.

He had so much to tell her. They had so much to talk about, but he channeled it all into a whispered “I’m glad it’s you” for now.

Marinette hugged him tighter. “I’m glad it’s you, too.”

              

“Plagg, Marinette is Ladybug.” Adrien said once the two had parted ways after talking to Master Fu and walking the long way towards their homes together. He ran his fingers through his hair, a giddiness filled his chest that made him feel like he could fly. “Ladybug is Marinette.”

His kwami looked unimpressed from where he sat on top of a wheel of camembert. “Yes, so?”

Adrien fell into his desk chair and the force pushed it back. He spun around in it and sighed. “ _Yes_ so I love her, Plagg. I love her more than I thought I could ever love anyone. I love her so much that I fell in love with her _twice_.”

Plagg made a show of gagging at the declaration, but Adrien couldn’t find it in him to care.

“You’re making _me_ sick. I can’t even stomach my cheese because of you.” He left his perch on the cheese to prove his point and flew in front of Adrien as he always did when he wanted all of his chosen’s attention. “If you’re so _in love_ with her then why didn’t you tell her earlier? All those years I had to listen to you go on and on about how you’d confess to Ladybug when you found out who she was and then you don’t even ask her out?”

Adrien looked up, not expecting that question. “We’re not like that,” Adrien said like it was obvious and found his high spirits dampened slightly at that realization. Because they weren’t. They carefully danced around any subject of feelings throughout the evening. Their hands had brushed against each other more than a handful of times on their walk home. He had wanted to grab hers and hold it, but held back from doing so. Maybe she had refrained from doing the same?

“It just wasn’t the right time, Plagg. We only just found out about our identities and we aren’t official or anything, yet. I mean, I _want_ to be, but I want Marinette to be comfortable. That is, if she even likes me at all beyond just friends and partners and there was already so much information thrown at us tonight and—“

“You’re rambling and making up excuses.”

Adrien pressed his lips into a flat line. Plagg wasn’t right, but he wasn’t wrong either. “I wasn’t lying, though. I am glad it’s her and it was more important for her to know that.

Now all of Ladybug casual reminders of her being different behind the mask made sense. She wasn’t different, no, not at all, but Marinette had a tendency to think lowly of herself. Even if they weren’t friends, Adrien was positive he’d be happy that it was her instead of anyone else in Paris or even the world. Maybe, Adrien thought, he lied all those years ago when he met Ladybug. Or rather, what he said had turned into a lie over the yeras. He might not have been able to love the girl on the other side of that mask if it wasn’t Marinette who was that girl.

Adrien closed his eyes and felt truly content in the first time in a while. “If she does like me, then I’ll tell her I love her eventually.”

x

They were on one of their patrols. Actually patrolling this time, too. _Kind of_ patrolling, Adrien corrected. Because at some point in the night they switched over to a race to the Arc de Triomphe. Winner got bragging rights. And between them—Ladybug laughed; high, joyous, bubbling laughter that made Adrien grin even as she passed him by—that meant more than a solid gold trophy.

Adrien picked up his speed and launched himself off the rooftop. He somersaulted in the air before he clicked his baton. He jolted as the baton made contact with the street below and then he shot up higher into the sky.

If his calculations were correct—and they _were_ , Adrien was absolutely certain because _hello_ physics extraordinaire—then he’d just need to fall from this height and at this angle and he would reach the monument. He searched from his high perch for a streak of red but never saw it before gravity took hold of him.

The wind whipped against his face and through his hair. His excitement caught in his throat as his stomach flipped at the sensation of falling. Finally, towards the end of his arc through the sky and after he retracted his baton, an excited _whooping_ noise escaped him. He landed on top of the monument with a solid thud and immediately started to laugh.

The rush. The adrenaline. _That_ would never get old.

“Nice of you to finally join me, _Chaton_ ,” Ladybug teased.

Adrien froze before he turned slowly to find her standing with her hands on her hips and a smug countenance. The lights focused on the monument lit up her eyes and created a halo effect with the fly away hair that framed her face. It created a playfulness in her that she usually tried (and failed) to tame while being business-oriented Ladybug. Seeing Ladybug so relaxed and lively was something that would never get old, either.

The adrenaline kicked into his system again.

Adrien made a show out of the way he strode over to her in an overly exaggerated manner from his etiquette lessons as a child. His eyes never left her even when stopped in front of her

Ladybug still wore her cheeky grin. “I believe I won,” she said, staring up at him and challenging him to say otherwise.

“I guess you have, My Lady. But I must say, it’s all about the chase.” Adrien started with a cheeky grin of his own. He wiggled his eyebrows causing another bright peel of laughter from Marinette. He reached out for one of her hands and gently held it in his own. He opened his mouth and found he could say nothing. The _I love you_ he had yet to say despite becoming official already found its way back to him again. His eyes searched Ladybug’s face. At the way she looked at him with pure happiness when she’d been stressed all day over an exam. He closed his mouth, swallowed the words before he finally spoke. “I think I’m the real winner here, to be graced by your presence.”

Saying _I love you_ was a lot harder than simply flirting, Adrien decided as he brushed his lips across Marinette’s knuckles before he pulled back slowly and straightened up. He knew the reaction flirting would get him—his favorite blush that was usually accompanied by some roll of the eye and some witty banter. Lifting his gaze up to her face again, he couldn’t help but grin further at how he was right. Just as expected, her blush extended just past the bottom edge of her mask. He hoped she never got over blushing around him.

Ladybug gently pushed him away like she did back in collège. She laughed. “Is that so, Tomcat?”

Adrien nodded.

Ladybug looked like she was about to say something, but she caught herself instead. An idea flashed across her eyes like it often would in battle just before she revealed an akuma’s weak spot or formulated the perfect plan. Before Adrien could point that out, Ladybug leaned up and kiss him. It was chaste and still such a new sensation to give and receive affection so freely; a bit timid in that regard, too, but it left Adrien in a pleasant daze as she just as soon pulled away from him with an even fuller blush than before. “Well I’ve got you _and_ bragging rights. I think that makes _me_ the actual real winner between the two of us.” She flicked the bell around his neck for some emphasis.

“A draw then,” Adrien said, because flirting or not he could never lose when it came to her.

 

Later that night Adrien groaned in frustration as he de-transformed upon entering his bedroom. He traipsed over to his bed and flopped down on his back so that he stared at the blank high-vaulted ceilings. It didn’t take long for his vision to be filled by something black with narrowed green eyes.

Adrien groaned again and closed his eyes in an attempt to erase Plagg. If you can’t see them, they can’t see you. At least, that’s the trick Marinette told him once when she dragged him to eavesdrop on their friends from behind a wall. If he kept his eyes closed, then maybe Plagg would just get bored and go away. It was basically the same thing as hiding behind a wall, right? Right. Of course.

“I knew you didn’t want to get ahead of yourself, but I didn’t know you were going to be a _scaredy_ cat about, Kid.”

Or not.

“What?” Adrien cracked open an eye to glare at his kwami. “I’m not—“

“You backed out of telling her that you _love_ her,” Plagg said, making sure to drag out the final words as mockingly as possible. A artificial sweetness was added to his tone that sounded absolutely condescending at best. “After going on and on about telling her this whole time. You got scared.”

Adrien twisted his head so that he didn’t have to look at Plagg and so Plagg couldn’t see any red that may have flooded his face. “ _No,_ ” Adrien stressed and hoped his tone was strong and steady. “It just didn’t feel like the right mood to say it. Not that you’d know anything about that considering you ruin the mood _all the time_.”

Plagg made a noise, but didn’t object otherwise.

Adrien pulled an arm over his eyes. He wasn’t scared. Of course not. He was Chat Noir! Chat Noir who threw himself in front of danger. _Scared_. Ha. Plagg knew nothing. It was simply not the right time. Not the right mood. Flirting could be brushed off as a joke. As their usual banter. Saying _I love you_ was so much more serious. That much more permanent, more dangerous. Adrien wouldn’t be able to laugh it off if Marinette didn’t react to the words well.

Not that Adrien was _scared_ of her reaction or anything like that. He wasn’t. At all. It was just…. Adrien rolled over completely onto his side. “I’m not scared,” he mumbled into his bed. “I’ll prove it.”

“And how will you do that?” Plagg said dryly, not entirely impressed by the statement.

“On a date,” Adrien blurted before his brain caught up with his mouth. “A date is the perfect mood for something like that.”

x

The date was going particularly well so far all things considered. No akuma interrupted them like it had on their first date that quickly turned into a cancelled date. No one recognized Adrien while they were out—or at least they didn’t _approach_ him if they did recognize him—something that was more of a godsend than the lack of akuma attack. There was nothing worse than fans trying to grab for his attention (or physically for him) when he was with one of his friends or, uh, girlfriend. Their dinner had been a nice treat and enjoyable from their usual “dates” of patrols and lunch between classes and hanging out at Marinette’s. It was nice even though Adrien had to pointedly ignore the way Plagg stared him down from where he hid in Marinette’s purse.

Despite that, Adrien didn’t once utter the three words throughout the entire meal. It just… it didn’t fit in with the rest of their conversation. And the ambiance of the place was just a bit too stiff. It wasn’t _them_. Rooftops and wildness and laughter were them. Starched clothing and candlelit tables and sophistication wasn’t. He’d messed up with this even if Marinette still smiled and laughed and said she enjoyed it because she was with him.

And so far the words didn’t find any place within their laughter on the walk home after Marinette so cleverly managed to convince the Gorilla that they could walk home just fine by themselves. Adrien couldn’t help but stare at his girlfriend because she managed what he never could. And everything _was_ just fine until a mist of rain began that steadily turned into a heavy downpour.

Marinette yelped as they linked arms and pulled each other down the streets until they finally found shelter beneath the awning of a shop. Adrien tugged on her and it was almost as if they had been dancing in the rain the way she twirled and came to a stop in front of him under their small shelter. She grinned as if they had just been running across the rooftops together.

Adrien laughed. Raindrops clung to his eyelashes and rivulets of water still streamed down his face from the rain that collected in his hair that was plastered to his forehead. He was suddenly conscious of how his clothes were cold and wet and felt uncomfortable to move in. But the same adrenaline ran through him as he looked at her now as he had all those nights ago that sent waves of warmth through him. She was just so _alive_.

“Well,” Marinette said and pulled her hands out from his in order to wrap her arms around her middle. “That was an unexpected end to the night.”

Adrien nodded. He should apologize for the date being ruined more. For her dress being ruined. Earlier in the night the skirt flared around her with her movements, but now it only hung limp and lame. The wet fabric clung to her thighs when she moved. She hadn’t designed as she had told him earlier when he complimented her. She couldn’t design her entire closet, but she did put her own creative alterations to it.

Marinette shivered, catching his attention. “Cold?” Adrien said and mentally kicked himself because _of course_ she was cold. _He_ was cold and he had long sleeves and pants on. A nervous chuckle escaped him and Adrien tried not to recoil into a cringe from it. “I uh, I’d offer you my jacket but I left it in the car.”

She shook her head and droplets of water flung every which way from her drooping pigtails. “It’s okay. Thanks though.”

Her hair hung lamely behind her shoulders and her bangs, which she usually kept swept off to the side, stuck to her forehead and covered her eye. Adrien reached out hesitantly to tuck the longer strands behind her ear. His hand brushed against her earrings and she smiled at him in thanks. Her cheeks were pink, adding color to what was otherwise their drab surroundings.

She had been right when she told him so long ago that pink was her favorite color. Pink suited her. Seeing her blush almost made pink _his_ favorite color as well.

“Have I told you that you’re beautiful yet tonight?” Adrien said.

Marinette snorted. “Beautiful? Get your eyes checked, Adrien. I’m pretty sure my makeup is running and I look like a clown.”

It was. Her mascara and eyeliner that delicately brought out the blue in her eyes before now smudged down her cheeks.

“It reminds me less of a clown and more like those classic crying women in American comics,” he said with a wink.

She pouted. “Do I really?”

“Yes.” He leaned forward and rubbed the black streaks with his thumb. It only created more of a mess across her face, not that he’d tell her that right now. “And you’re still beautiful. _And_ you’re a much better superhero than any of those in Marvel _and_ DC if I do say so myself.”

“Now you’re just trying to flatter me,” Marinette said and tried to scrub her cheek with the heel of her hand.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her and pulled it away from her face. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek that was now ruddy from friction. He went to pull away and tease her some more, but he was so close to her. He could feel her breath warm against his skin. Her nose was scrunched up from his previous comment and eyes trained on him. He couldn’t help but notice the way water still trickled down the bridge of her nose, across her cheeks, and paused at the raise of her lips.

He leaned down the rest of the way to finally kiss her and despite the cold of the rainy night, everything felt warm. His chest felt like a fire sparked inside of it that spread throughout the rest of him with every beat of his heart—which was pumping at _least_ twice it’s normal speed. She responded after a moment of surprise and Adrien was glad the streets were empty from the poor weather. They weren’t wildly inappropriate, but it wasn’t chaste enough for public eyes.

Finally, they pulled away from each other and his face felt as hot as her face was red. “What was that for?” Marinette said breathily.

It’s because I love you.

“Um, ah, because I- well, I uh,” Adrien stumbled over his tongue. “Because I—“

She looked up at him with wonder and warmth and curiosity.

 _Because I love you_ , he thought again.

“I should call the car to pick us up.” Adrien blurted and cringed at his own answer. The bubble they had built for themselves beneath the awning burst and the moment ruined. To hide his embarrassment, he focused on his phone in his hand, deciding to look for the Gorilla’s contact information instead of just pressing three on the speed dial.

“Oh- okay?” Marinette said and he could hear the confusion twist in her tone.

He could have said anything, anything at all but that. He could have reiterated how breathtaking she was. He could have flirted. He could have actually admitted what he wanted to. But no, he ruined it all. And it certainly didn’t help that he could feel Plagg’s stare on him the entire time, judging him.

 

“What was _that_?” Plagg said as soon as he phased through Adrien’s jacket he discarded on the back of his desk chair. He shook in the air like a dog that got caught in the rain.

Adrien ignored him and headed into his personal bathroom, making sure to close the door firmly behind him. He didn’t want to talk about it right now. Right now he was cold and wet and disappointed in himself. Adrien peeled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor and was working on his pants that he was pretty sure were now fused to his legs for good when Plagg flew through the door. So much for privacy.

“Kid.”

Adrien groaned. He sat down on the closed toilet and pulled at the cuffs of his pants. He already had to deal with one impossible thing currently, he didn’t need to deal with Plagg too. “Not now, Plagg.”

“You didn’t say it.”

“I know that.”

“Care to explain why?”

“No.”

“You said you needed the right mood.”

“I know.”

“On a date.”

“I _know_.”

“And you were on a date.”

Adrien made an irritated noise that was reminiscent to a growl at the back of his throat. He threw his hands up in the air. “I know, I know. But I- I—”

Plagg looked smug in front of Adrien, waiting for him to admit what they both knew from the beginning. “You what?”

“I’m scared, okay?” Adrien said and dropped his head into his hands. His elbows rested on his knees. “I’m scared of how she’ll react. We haven’t been together like- like _together_ for long no matter how much history we have. What if I ruin that? I don’t want to lose my best friend.”

Plagg rolled his eyes so hard that he made a back flip in the air to fully express his annoyance. “You’re the most disgustingly in love people I’ve ever had the unfortunate luck of knowing. You’re overthinking it and overthinking it will ruin things more than you just saying it outright.”

“I can’t help it, Plagg.”

Plagg let out a noisy sigh. “Just stop thinking about it.”

Adrien whined without meaning to. Not thinking about it was easier said than done when it was literally all he felt around her.

Plagg dropped down so he was right in front of Adrien. For a brief moment Adrien entertained the idea that his kwami was going to comfort him with some sage wisdom from his millennia of existence and previous Chat Noirs. Instead Plagg huffed, "If you can't stop thinking about it, then the least you can do is stop talking about it. It's annoying me."

x

The front door closed while Adrien was still at the top of the steps. His father was gone on yet another trip and if it hadn’t been for Nathalie he wouldn’t have ever known. Adrien stood there in the cool light that filtered in from the high windows, absolutely alone.

They were supposed to have dinner together. They were _scheduled_ for dinner together. “He didn’t say goodbye,” Adrien whispered. Didn’t say I love you either, unlike he’d witness Marinette’s parents say to her before they left the room to simply go _downstairs_ to work in the bakery. But when was the last time Adrien had heard those words directed at him and from his father no less?

He leaned against the stair’s banister.

“Plagg?” There was a grunt from his front pocket that Adrien ignored. His focus couldn’t leave the horrible thought that began to form, slowly taking up the vastly empty space around him and the even larger emptiness inside him currently. “Plagg, what if I won’t ever be able to tell her? The words, I mean. What if I can’t tell her ‘I love you’?”

“Oh thanks for the clarification, there. I _really_ didn’t know what you meant.” Plagg drawled and drifted up lazily from his shirt pocket, but Adrien stared right past him at the still closed door. He couldn’t shake the small part of him that hoped for the door to open again like it’d been a mistake his father forgot him. “You better tell her. I’ve had enough of your _feelings_ talk.”

“But what if…,” Adrien brought his gaze back into focus, but couldn’t bring himself to glare at his companion. His grip tightened along the banister before loosening again. His voice shook. “I’m being serious, Plagg. What if I can never tell her? What if the reason I can’t tell her is because I’m like my father? I- what if I’m broken? What if I’m not capable of loving?”

Silence. Such painful silence that almost seemed like Plagg left him too and then, “I’m not even addressing the second part. We both know the answer to that when you aren’t being ridiculous. You’re not broken.”

Adrien shook his head. “If I love her I should be able to tell her. What if I never tell her and she thinks she’s unloved? What if I hurt her the same way my father makes me f—I mean, Marinette doesn’t deserve—“

“You’ll tell her, Kid.”

“But—“

Adrien had to lean back—nearly toppled onto his back, in fact—with how quickly Plagg darted in front of him. Plagg stopped just short of his nose and hovered there, a fierce glint of compassion in his cat eyes. He sat both paws on either side of the tip of Adrien’s nose and made sure Adrien was making eye contact before saying, “ _You’ll tell her_.”

They stayed like that for a couple seconds before Adrien blinked and nodded. He rubbed his eye, itchy with the beginnings of tears. “Good. I don’t want to be like my father,” he said, voice tiny.

Plagg pressed his forehead against his cheek. There might have been a purr. “You’re not.”

 

“Adrien?” Marinette said with a yawn as he slipped through her rooftop hatch after she unlocked it. “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but what are you doing here at… two in the morning?” She broke into another yawn that her hand barely covered and Adrien immediately felt guilty to intruding upon her night. Just because her desk lamp was on didn’t mean she had to be awake. He knew she was prone to falling asleep at her desk.

It was late. This was a stupid idea.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered and he rubbed the back of his neck. His claws scraped against his skin. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Adrien went to get up but Marinette leaned forward and rested her hand on his forearm. “Don’t go.” Her fingers curled around his arm. “I wasn’t sleeping.”

He stopped and met her eyes. She blinked too many times and he gaze didn’t exactly focus. There was charcoal smudged across her cheek. “Mari….”

She shook her head. Her hair was already down for the night and several loose strands got caught on her lips. “Honestly, Adrien. You didn’t wake me and even if you did, I don’t mind. I was just wondering what made you come here at this time and no warning.”

His house was empty except for the silence and emptiness that pressed in on him. He couldn’t sleep. The silence was too demanding. The emptiness was too present.

Without his conscious decision, Chat Noir dissolved in a bright green light leaving simply Adrien sitting cross-legged by her pillows. Plagg was for once silent as he flew out of the ring and left the two alone to settle down next to a sleeping Tikki. Adrien watched the kwami, glad to be given something to focus on other than Marinette and her tired stare that inquired answers. Her look weighed heavy on him as he whispered, “What were you doing still up?”

If she caught onto his trick of steering the conversation away from him, she let it go. If only for now. She gestured lamely to her room. “Late night inspiration.”

How many times growing up did his father shut himself away in his office day and night working off of inspiration? Unresponsive to any of Adrien’s attempts to pull his attention away from fabric and paper. But Marinette wasn’t like that and he found some curiosity and a dull ghost of his usual excitement that he usually felt towards her designs made him lean towards her. “New designs?”

“More like new scrap paper. None of them are coming out right.”

“I’m sure they’re better than you think. Can I see them?”

“Adrien.” He knew by her tone that she wouldn’t let his charades play on any longer and he looked at her again. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head. “No, I just… wanted to see you is all.” Adrien could feel intensity of Plagg’s glare boring holes into him for not telling the complete truth. “And now that I’ve done that, I’ll just be on my way.”

Adrien didn’t move. Marinette didn’t let go of his arm either.

“No. You’re staying the night. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I want to be there for you.” She let go of him and crawled the short distance over to him so that she sat next to him with her arms wrapped around his torso. She stared up at him. Her eyes searched his for some insight as to what was wrong. “Because even if you won’t tell me what’s going on, you’re stuck with me, okay?”

Adrien paused to simply look down at this girl in pure wonder. She was so tiny and passionate and fierce. Even without her realizing it—even without being Ladybug, the protector of Paris—Marinette was stronger than he ever was or could be. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the remaining negativity finally let go of him for now. Her warmth was more present than the emptiness. Her steady breathing filled the silence.

He wrapped an arm around her back to pull her closer against him. He wanted to curl into her and never leave her.

He loved her. Just three simple words and he could prove the emptiness and silence from earlier wrong. _I love you._ He could say it. He could. Really. Surely. But he didn’t want the words to be prompted by any of the loneliness that had sent him to Marinette in the first place, so the only word that fell from his lips was a soft but assured, “Okay.”

Adrien hoped that if she gained any insight tonight, it was that she was stuck with him as well.

x

Even when they were simply partners and didn’t know each other’s identities, Adrien thought about it sometimes. About what would happen if one of them died. The situation changed each time, but the ending was always the same—one of them always died in the other’s arm. Blood would drench them as they’d whisper final apologies between a downpour of tears.

Plagg told him it wasn’t healthy for a kitten to think that way.

Adrien couldn’t help think about it occasionally, especially now that he knew Ladybug was Marinette. It was an intrusive thought that wiggled its way into the lull before sleep, into his dreams, and even into the quiet moments spent with Marinette. Because how many times did the superhero get the love of their life only to lose that love immediately after? How many times did a perfect love story turn into an absolute tragedy?

A lot of times, okay? It happened lots of times and Adrien could prove it. He just didn’t want to prove it firsthand with his and Marinette’s own love story. He was convinced to make their story a good one with no tears except from laughter and happiness. And it seemed possible. They had Ladybug’s luck after all.

They also had Chat Noir’s bad luck.

 _He_ had Chat Noir’s bad luck.

His side _hurt_.

Adrien tried not to whine as Ladybug stumbled onto a rooftop out of the way of the fight. She’d taken a roundabout way in hopes the akuma couldn’t follow and whispered apologies to him the entire time. There had been tears, too. He had felt them fall onto him, but made no comment; only held onto his Lady as tight as his injury would allow.

“Put me down,” he grunted against her neck and hoped it was loud enough for her to hear over her own heavy breathing and her pounding heart that even he could feel against her chest.

Her chin bumped against his forehead as she shook her head.

“Mari,” he said and something in his broken voice must have stopped her.

A sharp hiss escaped him as she sat him down gingerly against a chimney swathed in shadows. Her string of apologies grew louder and more frantic.

Was this what dying felt like? No. Shit. He couldn’t think like that. Dying felt like disappearing while protecting his Lady. Nothing was disappearing right now. He wasn’t dying. Close to dying maybe. But— _no,_ stop.

“Adrien,” she said, voice catching, and knelt next to him. Something dark shined on her body. Blood. His blood. “Adrien, you can’t stay here. You need a hospital.”

He struggled to sit up straighter but only winced in pain. Ladybug leaned in closer to him. Her blood drenched hands fluttered around him helplessly. Adrien shook his head. Tried to shake his head? His vision swam. “I need you. Your cure.”

Emotions flew across his Lady’s face. Confusion bled—ha, _bled_ —into understanding and that turned to shock which eventually morphed into anger. If it wasn’t for their current circumstance, Adrien figured she would have punched him in the arm with the look she gave him. “I am _not_ leaving you here alone!” Her voice squeaked as it pitched up and down with every word.

“You need to.”

“Well I’m not. I’d rather fight against you for the millionth time than to leave you here as you basically bleed to—“ her shrill voice tapered off before she could finish, but they both knew what she almost said. The guilt in her eyes was evident enough of that. She lowered her gaze. Her bottom lip trembled. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Adrien mumbled and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt lightheaded.

It was quiet between them until he felt her hand slip into his—the one that wasn’t holding the deep gash in his side. “I’ll be back soon, Adrien,” she whispered and chapped lips brushed against his cheek. “I promise.”

It wasn’t until he felt her fingers sliding out from beneath his that he responded. He tightened his hold around the tips of her fingers as much as he could and his eyes fluttered open to see her staring down at him with a broken expression. A broken expression that he caused. “Wait,” he whispered hoarsely. “Before you leave. I want,” he paused, reconsidering, “ _Need_ to tell you something.”

Ladybug’s expression shifted into something of uncertainty, but it didn’t matter anymore how well she’d take his confession. He needed to say it, because he was such an idiot for not telling her yet. Superheroes never got to love easily. He said that from the very start. And he wasted all that time being a scaredy cat over Marinette’s reaction? So stupid.

“Mari,” he started and took a deep breath that might have been too deep for his side hurt. “Mari, I l—“

“No.”

And now his entire body and mind hurt. It felt like a defibrillator shocked him but offered him no second chance at life. His eyes shot open wide and whatever blood was left in his face quickly drained from it. No? She said _no_?

Her fingers slipped from his grasp and she leaned back from him. Uncertainty still lingered in her expression where she bit her bottom lip. “I think… I know what you’re going to say,” she said carefully, fragilely. “And I’m not going to let you say it just because you’re seriously injured and think you’re going to…. This isn’t one of your anime. You’re going to be fine. I’m not letting you die, you stupid cat.”

Ladybug stood. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, a determined glint shone in them. “Now, hang on for me. I’ll be right back.”

 

And she was.

Though her swarm of tiny ladybugs reached him first. They circled around him and tickled his side. Adrien could feel his skin and suit stitch themselves up and a warmth that he hadn’t realized left him returned to his entire body. Before the last little ladybug left, Adrien held out a finger for it to land on before he carefully held the magical creature up towards his face. He grinned, amazed by how effortless it was to move and breathe now. “Thank you,” he whispered, not because it was a struggle to speak louder, but because whispering always seemed to make things mean more.

The ladybug flew in front of his face, skimming his nose as if to say “You’re welcome” and then disappeared into thin air.

Only after Adrien uncrossed his eyes, did he see his actual Ladybug standing on the edge of the roof. A hand rested on his chest and one on her knee as her chest heaved. She picked her head up and beamed at him. “I… rushed to get back,” she said with a shuddering breath between each word. “As soon as I threw up the folded fan I ran. Didn’t wait to see how everyone was,” her eyes drifted to his side. “But it seems like everything is fixed.”

Adrien didn’t think it was possible for her grin to grow any further, but it somehow did. He tried to lift himself up only to immediately topple over with his Lady’s arms thrown around his neck and her face pressed into his chest. There was a beep and pink light filtered over them.

“I’m fine meow,” he said and couldn’t help but laugh because he _could_ laugh now. Even with the weight of Marinette resting fully on top of him. He laughed harder when she punched him hard.

“Don’t do that again, Chat,” she chastised. She pulled back from him more and he could see angry tears in her eyes. “You hear me?”

“Yes, Princess,” he said sitting up. Marinette shifted so that she sat in his lap with one of her legs on either side of him. Adrien brushed a tear away from her cheek. He smiled softly and tried to lighten the mood. “Now minding telling me why you brought a fan to a knife fight?”

She punched him again, this time not as hard. “I’m being serious. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I know.” Just like she knew no matter how many times she told him, he wouldn’t stop throwing himself in harm’s way if it ensured her safety. She didn’t press the subject. Instead she just wrapped her arms around his neck again and fell into him. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist. “I know.”

x

The Gorilla was late and the Gorilla was never late. Adrien wasn’t one to complain, especially with Marinette to keep him company, but it was cold and he was tired and hungry and he only had so much time to cram in eating before his shoot that was across the city.

Adrien groaned and buried his nose in the scarf that Marinette had made him out of love. The same scarf that his father just allowed Adrien to attach the _Gabriel Agreste_ name to instead. He never approached his father about it if only because Marinette warned him not to get upset on her behalf.

“What are you thinking about?”

 The scarf felt warmer knowing it was from her anyway, so there.

Adrien turned his head to where Marinette sat next to him on the steps of the school with her sketchpad open and pencil held beneath her chin. Her cheeks were flushed an adorable pink—for once not from embarrassment nor from him, but from the chilled autumn air. There’d be an early snow soon that made his scarf and the maroon beanie her bangs stuck out from under more reasonable. Her brows furrowed in what could be mistaken as concentration, but Adrien knew was concern by the way she worried her bottom lip.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you,” he said and bumped his shoulder into hers.

Marinette bumped his shoulder right back and giggled. The smile lingered after the sound faded and her cheeks were even more flushed, making her eyes brighter than normal.

Adrien’s heart pounded in his chest.

“You’re lying, but I’ll give you that,” she said and tapped the eraser tip against his nose. “Even though I think it’s the other way around. No offense, but I’m the one with most of the luck, _Chaton_.”

He snorted. Humid air filled the small air pocket he had inside the folds of the scarf. “Evidently,” was all he said as he gestured to the empty street before them.

“What time is it?” she mumbled. Marinette handed him her sketchpad blindly as she twisted around to fumble through her bag for her phone.

“Time for you to head home. You don’t have to sit here with me, Mari,” Adrien said and lifted the current page, which was a sketch of his profile and _not_ a design, up to see a blank page beneath. If there was a sign of an early snow, then surely Marinette would’ve begun the early sketches of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s winter wears and they’d be hidden in here _somewhere_. “Really, this cat can take care of himself.”

She finally turned back around with phone in hand and slapped his hand away from the pages. “Watch out or curiosity is going to kill ‘this cat’,” Marinette warned warmly before she snatched the pad out from his hands and carefully stuffed it in her bag. She stood and Adrien pouted. Sure he _told_ her to go home, but he didn’t think she’d go so willingly.

Marinette turned around, her bag situated across her shoulder, and offered him her hand. “I’m going home, but you’re coming with me.”

Adrien looked back up at her confused. “I have a shoot, you know that. Or else I would.” It was tempting, too. He could already smell the baked goods and feel the warmth of her home and bakery.

Marinette pushed her hand closer to him with more emphasis. “And your ride isn’t here yet. Text Nathalie that you’ll be at my place. It’s not far and God only knows you’re hungry and everyone knows my parents want to feed you.”

His stomach growled at the mention of food and Adrien buried his face further into his scarf. He placed his hand in hers and she helped pull him up. They rearranged their hands so that their fingers locked together.

“Thanks,” he said through the fabric and Marinette merely leaned into him more. “I do love your parents’ food.”

Marinette laughed. “Sometimes I’ve wondered whether you’re just dating me for them.”

“Ah, you’ve caught me, Mari,” Adrien said with a smile and then placed the back of his free hand against his forehead. “I’ve been using you this whole time. Consider it your punishment for withholding food from me that first time I visited.”

She pinched his arm. “I’ve apologized for that!”

His laughter was interrupted before it could fully even start when a familiar car nearly passed them. It stopped and pulled up alongside them instead. A window rolled down to reveal Nathalie. Her sharp gaze slid right over Marinette as if she wasn’t even there and she stared right at him. Even so, Marinette immediately released her hold on his arm and put a decent amount of space between the two. Great.

“Get in, Adrien. You’re going to be late.”

They were a block away. A _block_. Adrien stared wistfully at the corner where he knew the bakery and food sat waiting for him.

“Adrien,” Nathalie demanded.

Adrien withheld the eye roll that threatened him. It wasn’t _his_ fault that he’d be late.

“It’s okay, Adrien,” Marinette said. Her voice was small but understanding and that’s what made it even worse. “You said you had a shoot to go to. I’ll see you later.”

 

Adrien leaned back in his chair and let his head roll backwards so he stared up at the tent’s canvas, bored. Something or other happened. He didn’t care what it was really, just knew that whatever it was, it was bad and it was holding him up from finishing this shoot and from finally eating.

His stomach had stopped grumbling an hour ago he was so far past the point of no return of hunger.

“So when are you going to tell her?” Plagg said for the nth time.

Adrien snorted and rolled his eyes. He propped his cheek against his fist. For once while Adrien thought about food, all Plagg could go on about was Marinette and Adrien’s inabilities to express himself to her. Her brushed a hand against his side, thinking back to the night that felt so long ago now. “Soon.”

“Good, because at the rate you’re going you’ll never have to worry about how you’re going to propose.”

Adrien frowned at that and battled the blush that threatened to take over his face. “We haven't been dating for even a couple months. Besides, who even said I’d ever—”

Plagg drifted off his shoulder to float in front of him and levelled Adrien with a flat glare.

Adrien lost the battle against the blush. He was going to argue that he had _no_ plans to propose to the girl… yet; and that Plagg was just trying to stress him out further, when there was a quiet cough from the tent’s entrance.

The color quickly faded from his face as Adrien all but fell out of his chair trying to catch Plagg out of the air and hide him before he was spotted. He caught himself, stood up, and spun with the most painful grin he could muster.

A girl stood at the entrance that he hadn’t seen on the set at all before now. He felt like he’d remember the wide brim hat that flopped in front of her face. He could just make out the rims of dark sunglasses underneath it. She held something behind her back and for a brief moment, Adrien wondered whether one of his fans managed to get past the security because the way she held herself made him absolutely _positive_ she was not supposed to be here.

He clutched Plagg behind his back. “Uh, hi?”

“Uh, hi, yourself. Now let go of Plagg. No need to be so rough towards him.”

Plagg phased through his hands before Adrien could even react. A taunting flick of his tail hit Adrien’s cheek as the kwami made his way over to their visitor.

“Mari?”

She looked over her shoulder revealing her hair pulled back into a low bun before she ducked into the tent. “Yeah,” Marinette said as she scratched Plagg beneath his chin. She dropped a large brown paper bag down next to Adrien’s seat and removed her hat and her too large glasses but kept a smug grin on her face.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you here? How- why the—“ He gestured to her ensemble—the outfit was even different than what he left her in.

Her grin only widened as she made herself at home sitting in his folding chair. She shrugged. “Nathalie seemed upset when she picked you up and thought it’d be best to sneak in to see you.”

Adrien turned the hat over in his hands. “So you thought an ostentatious sunhat was the ideal accessory to get you past Nathalie?” He grinned and flipped the hat over one more time before pulling it over Marinette’s already mussed up hair.

She lifted the brim up from over her face with the back of her hand and beamed at him. “Mock me all you want, but it worked, didn’t it?”

“What about security?” Adrien said and leaned as if he could see outside to where all his fans lined the perimeter. Should he be worried at the ease Marinette slipped by? Sure, it was fine right now because it was Marinette here. But if it was some random person? Someone more dangerous maybe?

Marinette dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand. “Don’t worry. No one else has the enlisted help of Alya and Nino.” Before Adrien could comprehend that Marinette had _contacted their friends for him_ for some unknown reason, she jumped up from the chair. “But here’s your contraband.”

Contraband?

She reached for the brown bag and held it out to him, eyes closed by how hard she smiled. Adrien grabbed it from her and after a moment of hesitation, he opened it to find not just a white box of what he assumed could only be pastries, but also what looked to be a full (and large) meal wrapped up and waiting beneath that. He looked back up at Marinette in a way that he was sure looked like a kid on Christmas morning by the way she laughed in response.

“What? Did you think I was going to let my poor, defenseless boyfriend starve? I _did_ say I’d see you later.” She glanced at Plagg. “There’s also some cheese in there for you.”

Plagg raced into the bag immediately with an excited noise.

“I thought you meant as LB or something but this,” Adrien said and the bag crinkled in his hands as his hold tightened in happiness. “You’re amazing.”

Marinette laughed again. “So I’ve been told.”

He sat the bag down careful not to ruin any of it before he reached out for her. “No, Marinette, you’re more than amazing. I’m head over heels in l—“

“Adrien, you are needed immediately for… oh? Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, I was not aware you held authorization to be in here.”Adrien was the first to let go of Marinette this time and took a step back at the sight of Nathalie staring between the two of them.

Marinette’s entire face and neck turned pink. “I, uh,” she began and looked towards Adrien for help. When she only got a blank stare back she turned around and scratched her cheek. “I was just on my uh- way out?”

Nathalie gave a sharp nod. “A good idea. Please see yourself out and do mind the perimeters the next time you visit. Regardless of your… relationship with Adrien, rules are rules and I suggest you follow them. We don’t want others to follow your ill example.”

Marinette squeaked an affirmative and grabbed her stuff. She stumbled out the tent only able to turn around to wave a quick, embarrassed goodbye to Adrien. Once gone, Nathalie stared at Adrien as if nothing happened. “You are needed immediately, Adrien.” Her eyes fell to the bag before she too turned around and left him alone.

Adrien fell back into his chair with a sigh, whether he was needed immediately or not.

There was a rustle from inside the bag and Adrien watched Plagg poke his head out from it. The kwami looked around to double check that they were in private before he rose more from the bag. A chunk of cheese weighted him down some. “You weren’t kidding about the soon there, were you?”

“No.”

Plagg blinked. He looked at Adrien, at the tent’s entrance, and then down at his cheese. And then he laughed, because of course. Why wouldn’t he laugh at Adrien’s misfortune? It was just his luck.

x

Adrien pressed a fist against his mouth in order to stifle the laughter that threatened to bubble out. It was rude to laugh, a lesson both his mother and father and all his etiquette tutors reminded him as he grew up. It also wasn’t the most appropriate reaction to Marinette’s frustration at the moment, but he couldn’t help it as he watched his girlfriend try to prove some outlandish point to him. She kicked her feet and wiggled her fingers as if it would help her reach the bag of flour on the top shelf.

It didn’t.

He swallowed the laughter and schooled himself. “Marinette, are you sure you don’t need help?”

She fell back with her feet flat on the floor and her fists settled onto her hips. She looked over her shoulder at him with a sharp glare that told him to shut up.

“I can get it on my own, no thanks to you,” she said, tone sharp but not necessarily _mean_. And even if it _was_ a bit sharp, Adrien had to concede that maybe he deserved it. Because, after all, maybe it’s not the best thing to tease your petite—not short, _petite_ —girlfriend about her petite height. Granted, he had called her cute and then beautiful as well, but the boop on her nose _probably_ didn’t help his case with her. Also noted was the fact that he wasn’t the only one making the jokes, because Tom completely started it by acting like the two of them couldn’t see Marinette due to height differences.

And now he saw that they created a stubborn monster that refused to even fetch the step ladder that sat against the wall next to the door.

“Mari,” Adrien sighed. “Your dad needs the flour.”

“I know! And I said I can get it just fine on my own,” she repeated with more stress on her words. She turned back away from him and he watched as her shoulders rose then fell. She reached up, her fingers just skimmed the metal shelf the flour sat on. Adrien thought he heard a strangled whine.

“But—“ Adrien started and took a step forward.

“No!” Marinette spun around. “I don’t need help despite my height, Adrien. Or because I’m clumsy. I know I spilled the flour in the first place out there and- and I’m not a child. I can handle things on my own and am capable of doing things for myself and fixing my own problems.” She took in a deep breath after her rush of words that left Adrien speechless.

Any urge to laugh from before completely evaporated as he saw how any truly aggravated Marinette was. He hadn’t realized that all his jokes today were effecting her. Yeah, she got short—damn it, for once the pun was nowhere near intended—with people about her height and laughed along at the klutz jokes, but she never got _angry_. Of course, Tom and him had been making her the butt of the jokes for most of the morning.

“I know that,” he said evenly. He finally unrooted himself from his spot and continued the two or so strides to where she stood. He reached up and around her to get the flour. “Out of anyone, believe me, I know that. But this has nothing to do with how capable you are and everything to do with how your dad told us he needed more flour ‘right away’ and ‘don’t goof around’.”

He had hold of the sack of flour and was slowly pulling it down from its perch by the time Marinette said through what sounded like clenched teeth, “Adrien Agreste, don’t you _dare_ take that flour down for me. We _will_ be in a fight.”

Marinette stomped her foot. Actually, for the love of God, _stomped_ her foot at him.

Adrien huffed. “Now you are just being ridiculously childish.”

That, Adrien learned, was her tipping point.

She reached up, grabbed his arm in an attempt to reach the flour sack herself, and—whether or not she meant to—yanked down on his arm.

Adrien stumbled back and fell on his butt.

He coughed uncontrollably. Every inhale just made it worse and he coughed more.

Finally, when Adrien opened his eyes, everything was white. The floor, his hands, his clothes, even the air had a white fog of flour swirling around in it still settling down. As it cleared more, Adrien retracted his previous statement. Everything was white, except for Marinette whose Ladybug luck must have kicked in. Marinette, who had been right next to him when the flour bag ripped—the now empty sack hung from the sharp edge it got caught on—was completely untouched with both hands covering her mouth. Her blue irises were overtaken by the whites of her eyes with how wide she held them open. He was pretty sure his expression was no better as they stared at each other.

Then Adrien coughed again causing an eddy of flour in front of his face.

That broke Marinette’s stupor.

“I’m so sorry. Oh God. I didn’t mean for that to—are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay. You fell. I didn’t mean to... I wasn’t angry. I mean I was angry, but wasn’t. And that doesn’t make sense but I just wanted to—the flour. I wanted to get it myself. And you were—you can do everything. And I—You’re right. I _am_ childish. We’re not in a fight. I didn’t mean any of that. I don’t want to fight with you. I’m sorry. Don’t be mad but I understand if you are and if you want to break up with me because of this but don’t be? But of course you’re mad. You’re not saying anything. Why are you saying anything? I’m so so so _so_ sorry, Adrien!” Her voice grew shrill and stressed as she had run out of breath in her frantic rush of words and when it was finally over she took a deep breath. Her hands had fluttered about as she spoke, but they now held either side of her head. Her expression was every bit of the frazzled Marinette he first knew in collège.

Adrien blinked. He wanted to say something. He did. He just couldn’t do anything other than stare at the girl in front of him in a terrible awestruck manner. At how quickly the entire atmosphere between them had changed from annoyed to apologetic as she tried to shoulder all the blame, which was stupid because he was just as much at blame if not more for antagonizing her.

And that’s when Adrien knew. Even if they ever did get into a serious fight—and what couple _didn’t_ get into a fight eventually? They got into and out of fights as _friends_ — he knew right then that it would always right itself in the end. They’d always be alright in the end.

“Tikki, I think I broke him. I think I broke Adrien. What if he hit his head and—” Marinette looked frantically between him and Tikki who now floated next to Marinette and trying to reassure her charge that he was most likely fine. He didn’t miss the uncertain look that Tikki shot his way. “Adrien, if you can still hear me—“

And much like their relationship, much like breathing, Adrien didn’t think before he blurted out, “I love you.”

Marinette froze and stared at him again with a stricken face. “What?” she whispered, shocked. She turned to Tikki again. “I _did_ break him.”

Adrien had no control of his reactions now. He laughed. “No, no. Marinette! I’m fine. And I’m sorry I teased you so much. I didn’t realize that it was bothering you. And- and maybe I haven’t been the best at communication if you think I have to be concussed to tell you finally that I love you?”

“No!” Her arms waved in front of her, dismissing the idea entirely. “You communication? I can’t communication—ugh, communicate. No, no, no. It’s just that. I just- I just snapped at you and kinda went crazy there and caused you to fall and get all dirty and- and you just say—and….” She looked at a loss as she tried to figure out how to put it.

“And despite all that,” Adrien sat forward and grinned up at her. “I still love you.”

She blushed and tried to hide her entire face behind her splayed fingers.

“I love you,” he stressed again and made sure to catch her eye even as she peeked out to look at him between two fingers. Adrien marveled at how easy it was to say the words now and how much he enjoyed the way they sounded. “And will always love you even when you snap at me and kinda go crazy—your words, not mine.”

Slowly but surely Marinette lowered her hands from her face and a small giggle bubbled from her. “Well, I love you, too.” She brushed her bangs away from her eyes and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Her face burned a brilliant red. She shook her head like she was snapping herself out of her thoughts. “But are you sure you’re okay? Do you need any help?”

Adrien shook his head, but stopped midway through the action as he stared at his spotless girlfriend. He bit back his grin. “Actually, can you help me up?”

Marinette, bless her, didn’t even question it. She just nodded dutifully and stepped forward. It almost made Adrien feel bad for what he was about to do. Almost. As soon as his hand was in hers, his kicked kitten expression broke into a sharp smirk and he pulled her down into his lap. She shrieked his name and Adrien was positive that soon enough an employee or more likely one of her parents would come investigate, so he peppered her face with kisses while he could.

“Adrien, stop! Adrien,” she whined but her voice shook with the edge of laughter. She squirmed in his arms trying to release herself from his hold. Adrien only held her tighter, proud of his work as the flour that coated him now transferred to her as well. “Why?” she laughed.

He pulled away from her. Flour smudged across her cheeks and forehead and even covered her lips. He feigned hurt that she’d even question him. “Because I love you, Mari.” He let go of her with one arm so he could pinch some flour off of the floor and flicked it at her, effectively dusting her hair. “And to get even.”

She blinked as the tiny cloud of flour settled. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth twitched as she struggled not to grin. “I take it back. I don’t love you Adrien Agreste.” She pulled back from him as much as his hold would allow and managed to pinch her own bit of flour off the floor. Not even giving him time to react, she flicked it into his face with a smirk. “And we are _so_ in a fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I spent more time on this than I would like to admit and this became a lot longer than I expected. Still not entirely happy with it, but I needed to just be done with it so I could move on to other ideas. (Though, there might be a quick and definitely not 11,000-some word follow up to this where Adrien finally proposes in the future.)


End file.
